


The Five Times Mingyu Crashed

by thisseemslikefun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Fluff and Crack, Kinda, M/M, Romance, Sexual innuendos, Somewhat, dumb mingyu, lots of wonwoo worshiping, mingyu and jungkook are bros, more crack, more or less?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: The five times Mingyu crashed with something or someone because he saw Wonwoo's beautiful face.(And that one time Senpai finally noticed him)





	The Five Times Mingyu Crashed

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything on AO3. God, it's so complicated here xD ((hELP can I change the size of some written stuff??) Also crossposted on AFF (but I corrected a bit before posting it here). Y'all are in for a ride. Dumb Mingyu will have no mercy on any of you. Enjoy!
> 
> (Italics are thoughts)

**  
1.**

Honestly, Mingyu hasn't expected to crash his new bike against a tree.   
He was just minding his own business after school, riding home. His mother was waiting for him with some awesome dinner, he was seriously anticipating her food. But fate had other plans for him. It was just a low chuckle but it sounded like angels descending from heaven to grace Mingyu's ears with the beautiful sound. He turned his head to the right to see what stunning creature must have such a nice voice, only to realize that it was the most gorgeous person he ever laid his eyes on. He had the pleasure to scan this exquisite face for only a few seconds when suddenly his bike hit a tree and made him fall on his butt. Opening his eyes, he realized he was doomed for many reasons. One, his butt hurt. Two, there was no way that cute guy hadn't noticed him embarassing himself. Three, his new bike already had scratches. The only thing he could hope for was that his mother wasn't angry.

  
Except that she was. And there was no yummy dinner for him that evening. 

  
  
**2.**

After that embarassing incident when he crashed his bike against a tree in front of his newfound crush, he wished that no one would know about it.  
But luck has never been on his side, really. He was on his way to his first class the next day when he felt someone wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh man, holy shit! The video of you crashing was fucking hilarious."  
"What the fuck are you talking about, Jungkook?" He asked while panicking. His friend showed him a video on his phone and it was the worst case scenario he could ever have imagined. He could see how he - admittedly spectacularly - crashed against a tree and fell like a wet sack of rice. He was fucked, though. His image in school for sure was done for. He was always considered as "sexy and flawless" (not his words) and "too handsome to let his fans generate properly" (usually, his friends would laugh their asses off now but they are useless garbage so their opinion doesn't count). He feared for his social life now.   
"But hey, what were you looking at? You seemed pretty bewitched. Was it a sexy girl? Oh, or some handsome dude? Wait, Mingyu, please don't tell me you were distracted by a cat agai-"  
"Sh, that was one time. And it was a pretty freaking cute kitty, okay? To answer your question, it was a ridiculously handsome guy."  
"No way, who was it? Do you know his name?"  
"Nah, he wears the same uniform as we do but I have never seen him here before. Must be a new student, I guess?"  
"I'm really curious what he looks like to make the almighty Kim Mingyu fall for him like a -"  
"You better not finish that sentence, man." Jungkook laughed and Mingyu couldn't help grinning. His face changed immediately, though, because right there in front of him, only a few meters away, was that good-looking guy again and _oh. mY. GOD. OMG. he looked even better up close._

"Jungkook, that's him!"  
"Mhm, where?"  
"There, on your left."  
"Oh-wait. What the fuck??"  
"What?"  
"Dude, that's my brother!"  
"WHAT?"

Completely shocked, he jumped back a bit just to collide with a student who was carrying a lot of heavy looking old history books which -of course, what else - crashed all on poor Mingyu and burried him. 

"Shit, that's the karma for not studying for your last history test, bro."  
"Shut the fuck up, Jungkook."

 

**3.**

"No way in hell that magnificent piece of art is related to Jungkook."  
"Is that your way of saying thank you? Because I could have easily let you die under the history books."

Both were sitting in the cafeteria right now and more or less enjoying their meals. Along with them, Mingyu's friend Seokmin joined them who also had to give his input.

"Would have been better, at least he wouldn't have to face people that are laughing at him. Twice."  
"Am I only surrounded by fuckers?"  
"Takes one to know one, my friend."

Mingyu only glared at Seokmin and angrily bit into his sandwich. 

"How come you didn't tell us you had a brother, though?"

Jungkook looked confused at Seokmin. Mingyu stopped munching on his sandwich to face Jungkook as well.

"I did. Multiple times, actually. And I also told you that he used to attend another school but would start this year here."  
"Why haven't you introduced us?" He could have known him way before, dammit!  
"He seemed just fine finding friends on his own."  
"Wait, and how come we never saw him at yours?"   
"You rarely come over!"  
"Mhm, true. But I now found a reason to." Mingyu chuckled to himself. "Actually, I think I will come with you after school."  
"For what reason?"  
"Mhmmm...Social Studies project...or Biology, your brother may choose- HEY, OW!"

Jungkook put down his heavy history book.

"You seem to like getting hit by history books."  
"I wouldn't mind if your brother would hit m- OW! STOP IT!"

~ ~ ~

Mingyu was honestly surprised when Jungkook actually invited him over to his house. He couldn't remember the last time he visited his friend at his house. For a short moment he thought about whether he was a bad friend and felt a bit guilty but when they stopped in front of the door so Jungkook could cuddle with his dog, he realized again why he rarely visited. He didn't like dogs. At all. And they never liked him for god knows what reason. _Must be because I'm cuter._  
Besides, his own home may not have a hot brother waiting for him ( _That would be incest anyway, right?_ ) but he had all kinds of game consoles and that was nearly just as good. 

Suddenly, the door was opened and a tall person stormed out. Of course, it was Wonwoo. And of course, Mingyu was starstruck again because who wouldn't and _oh. my. god. was that eyeliner?!_ And of course, what else, the damn dog had to belt this second, surprising Mingyu and making him jump back and trip - right into the garbage bin with his head first.   
He heard footsteps and hoped it wasn't Wonwoo because what kind of introduction would that be? But he heard the low chuckle of Jungkook loud and clear, mocking him.

"See, see. The trash is finally where it belongs."

 

**4.**

Apparently, while Mingyu was busy falling into the bin, Wonwoo explained to his brother that he was late for a meeting and had to run.   
Mingyu pouted on his way back home, not really feeling like staying in the house with the dog (and without Wonwoo), wondering what kind of meeting it was if the older was dressed that nicely and even put on make up. It wouldn't have been a date, right?   
Mingyu exited the train to walk the last 5 minutes to his home. His previously lowly held head rose when he heard a familiar low voice. He stopped walking and looked ahead. Right in front of him was Wonwoo who was also exiting the train - with a girl. A damn pretty one as well. Shit. Even he would make a move on such a beauty if his mind wouldn't be so clouded by that damn guy.    
He bit his lip with newly found anxiety. Why did he just naturally assume Wonwoo would like guys? He still could be bisexual but Jungkook probably stole all the gay genes or something, only leaving the hetero genes for his brother.  
  
_Wait, that made absolutely no sense, Jungkook is younger. Oh god, I better go to sleep right away._

  
Suddenly, he felt how very heavy luggage was dragged over his foot and some kid half his height pushed him away with a rude "Move, old man!". Losening his footing, he felt how he crashed with the railing right next to him and ultimately falling over it because he was just too damn tall for everything, landing in a bush. He immediately stood up, winced a bit at the scratches he got from the bush and looked after the little rascal.

"Why the fuck does this demonic brat look like a little Jungkook?"

 

**5.**

"You are the most pathetic excuse of a guy, I swear." Jungkook looked so done with Mingyu. He made a mental note to tell Jungkook later to stop hanging out around the weird small senior that looked like he was done with the world 24/7.   
"I can't help it! Your brother is too handsome! No wonder you are...like this."  
"What the heck you wanna say with that?"  
"He must have stolen all the good-looking genes before you were able to get any. Thank god, I have wondered all the years why you were so ug- OW GODDAMMIT, JEON! NOT AGAIN!"

Jungkook quietly tugged his massive 2000 page history book back under his arm and looked at his friend unamusedly.   
Seokmin appeared behind them and put his arms over them.

"Ah, I see. Mingyu still likes to get hit by big history books. Dude, I am afraid it may start to become a kink if this continues. Some kind of twisted Dom-Sub-play. Oh, hey, there is your future Dom: Wonwoo!"

Jungkook and Mingyu turned their heads towards the guy Seokmin was pointing at. Mingyu felt all kinds of weird feelings when he saw that Wonwoo was slowly coming their way. 

"This is your chance to stop your patheticness, man. School is already over, use the opportunity!" Mingyu was so amazed by Wonwoo's god created face that looked way too good to be legal, he didn't even try to deny that he was pathetic (although he kind of was). 

"Dude, what are you doing? Move! Tell him you are Jungkook's friend, or something!" He felt how Seokmin pushed him towards the male. 

 _Yes, I can do it. I am smooth and handsome. I can totally go up to him, introduce myself as Jungkook's friend and ask him how his start was at our school. I can maybe ask him if he wants to know something. Yes, oh my god, Mingyu. That's a great idea!_  
You can totally-  
   
While walking up to the handsome boy, he hadn't realized how shaky his long legs were, and classic Mingyu just had to trip over his own feet making him drop like a pitiful and abandoned sack of rice.  
On no one else than Wonwoo of course. 

He desperately tried to lessen the blow with his arms and not to collide with the male. Thankfully, his face only slightly graced him. He reluctantly opened his eyes, just to come face to face with Wonwoo. 

Or actually with his crotch that he collided with slightly merely two seconds ago.   
Mingyu gasped and looked up to face his crush, feeling like hiding and dying somewhere. That was not the way he wanted to interact with Wonwoo for the first time. He could feel how his cheeks burned intensely and averted his eyes down but quickly looked to the side. Facing his crotch hardly seemed appropriate.

Mingyu would rather be buried under all the heavy history books again than this. 

Suddenly, he heard a low honey-voiced chuckle that made Mingyu feel like he needed to throw away his pants immediately. 

"Well, you could at least have bought me dinner first."

His eyes were wide open and he gawked at the guy under him, not processing what he just said. 

"Hey, man, can you please stand up? The floor is a bit cold."

Without any words but with an apology on his lips, Mingyu jumped up and held out his hand which was gladly taken by Wonwoo. 

"I'm so so so sorry. Really, oh my god, this is so embarassing, I -uh, you know. Oh, shit, I don't know how I can- I'M SO SORRY-"  
"Hey, it's okay, really. Nothing I can't handle. I like it a little bit rougher."

Mingyu could hear Seokmin coughing a bit at that comment but chose to ignore his friends behind him. 

"You can make it up to me, though. How about a coffee, or something? Your classes also have ended already, right?"

Mingyu could only look at his crush and nod. He didn't dare to open his mouth, he had embarassed himself enough for the rest of the day. Or the year. Or forever.

"Lead the way, then. I don't know where you can get good coffee here. By the way, what's is your name?"  
"K-Kim Min..Gyu?" _Nailed it._  
"Well, hello there, Mingyu. Do you often fall on the crotch of people you just met?"  
"Only the ones that are heavenly stunning."

_I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE KEPT MY STUPID MOUTH CLOSED._

  
Luckily Wonwoo just laughed his melodious laugh and touched him on his upper arm, commenting on how they feel strong under his hands.

Seokmin and Jungkook watched the scene with wide eyes and open mouths. 

"Seokmin, what the fuck just happened?"  
"Mingyu is a good-for-nothing-"  
"Now, that's nothing new."  
"-and somehow scored a date with your brother."  
"Fuck."  
"Yup. Hey, you should totally write him a card, saying 'Welcome to the family'. You know, I was joking before but you can totally see that your brother is the domina- EY, OW, NOT THE HISTORY BOOK, PLEASE!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
**Bonus**  
  


**The actual first time Wonwoo noticed Mingyu**  
  


"Hey, Jungkook."  
"What is it, Hyung?"  
"Do you by chance know that guy over there?"  
"Who?"  
"The one that is taking out his books right now. He is quite good-looking, pretty nice arms. You think he is gay?"  
"Wait, who do you mean-"  
"The guy with the blue-ish hai-"  
"Oh, hell no."

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations if you survived till the end! Thank you for reading ~
> 
> Update: Thank you to meanie520 for a   
> [Russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7249013/18473057)  
> 


End file.
